


It's Like Porn

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: The reader is very, VERY distracted by Spencer's lips.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

As you sat at your desk filling out paperwork for what felt like the fourth day straight, you looked up, distracted by the complete and total boredom. Maybe a cup of coffee would wake you up enough to focus on what you had to get done.

You scanned the office, looking to see if any of your co-workers would be interested in a cup also. If they wanted some, you’d get it for them; you were getting up anyway. As your eyes fell on Spencer, you noticed him deep in thought. Oh no. You should probably look away right now. Whenever he was deep in thought, he started to do that thing with his lips and tongue and honestly, it was like porn to you. 

After three years at the BAU, your crush on Spencer had only intensified, but you were too much of a chicken to admit it to him. He dipped his pen down to the paper, ready to write something, when he changed his mind, pulling the pen back up to his mouth to chew on it. Before he bit the pen again, his tongue darted out of his full, pink lips just ever so slightly, leaving his lips perfectly moistened.

Something else was perfectly wet right now - and goddammit if it wasn’t embarrassing being this turned on at work. He put the pen down once more and started to write, but your gaze had not left his lips, which were now slightly parted.

“Fuck,” you whispered under your breath.

“What’s that?” Spencer asked loudly, not looking up from his paperwork.

Dammit. You hadn’t meant for anyone to hear that. “N-Nothing, Spence,” you stammered. “Just going to get a cup of coffee. I can’t focus. Do you want anything while I’m up?” You were talking too fast. Slow down or be discovered, for fuck’s sake.

“I would like a cup, but I’m very picky about how much sugar I put in there, so maybe I’ll just get up too. My legs could use a stretch.”

“You mean how much coffee you pour on top of your sugar?” you joked, thinking back on all the times you had seen Spencer pour nearly a half a cup of pure sugar into his drink.

As you walked over to the coffee machine, he laughed, “I really should try and cut back on the sugar. Are you okay, Y/N? You seem a little distracted today?”

Oh god. Could he tell why you were distracted? Was your body giving the signs away? “N-No, I-I’m good Spence,” you sputtered, hoping to God he wouldn’t push things any further.

No such luck.

“Something’s wrong,” he insisted. “Your face is flushed, your breathing is consistent, but slightly erratic and your pupils are dilated.” He turned around making sure there was no one able to hear them.

You swallowed hard. Apparently, your body couldn’t adequately disguise the signs of arousal. Fuck it. It’s been three years and if he was at all interested, you would ride him into the sunset. “So what does all that tell you?” you asked, not-so-subtly swaying your hips as you turned around from the coffee machine.

“Well, scientifically I know what it tells me, but I can’t imagine what I’m thinking could be true,” he began, staring intently into your eyes trying to decipher your thoughts.

“Why is what your thinking not possible?” you wondered.

He turned around again, ensuring Derek or Emily or JJ wasn’t around the corner, ready to get into their business. “Because it’s you. You’re so beautiful and smart and everyone wants you, so I can’t imagine you’d want me. But that’s what the signs are telling me.”

“Spencer, you have no idea how attractive I find you, do you?” you said incredulously. He looked utterly confused. You shook your head. For a genius, he was truly oblivious in this area. “Do you know when you zone out on paperwork, your tongue starts darting out from your lips and they start to part a little bit? Every time it happens, I can’t help but imagine what those lips could do, so yea, I’m horny. I’m horny as all hell and you’re the reason why. Your lips are like porn to me.”

His mouth dropped open in complete surprise. “Really?”

“See? That! You’re doing it right now.”

“So you wanna kiss me?” he asked, his brows still burrowed in confusion.

You sighed. “Yea, Spence. I wanna kiss you. I wanna do other things. I want you to do other things to me, specifically with your lips. Frankly, I just wanna ride you into the night. I’ve wanted to for the past three years.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he practically screamed, before taking it down a notch. This was definitely the type of thing you’d want to keep secret from your co-workers for a while. “You’ve wanted me for three years?”

Your breathing picked up pace again. “I haven’t said anything because I’m a chicken who’s desperately afraid of rejection.”

“Anyone who would even think of rejecting you is an idiot. And I’m no idiot. I’m certifiably a genius,” he laughed. “D-Do you wanna get together t-tonight? We- We don’t necessarily have to do anything, but I would be a complete moron if I wasn’t interested in you. You’re not the only one who’s had those thoughts.”

Your mouth dried out. He had thoughts about you too? “Yea, why don’t you come over to my place after work today.”

After staring at each other for a few more moments (undoubtedly picturing all the things you wanted to do to each other), you both turned back toward your desks, desperate for the rest of the day to slide by in an instant.

———————-

After agreeing on a time to meet up, you’d left work quickly, wanting to get ready in case anything did happen tonight. The legs needed to be shaved and some sexy lingerie needed to be picked out.

Two hours later, you heard a knock at the door. Freshly shaved and decked out in satin lingerie, you looked through the peephole out of habit and saw Spencer through it. He licked his lips again. “Do you not even know you do that?” you bellowed before even opening the door.

“Do what?”

“You licked your lips again,” you said, closing the space between you and bringing your mouth to his. With your own tongue, you parted his lips, allowing your tongues to meet. God, his lips were even better than you could’ve imagined. Soft and tender, yet confident. He knew what he was doing. You had always imagined that someone who spoke so fast would be good with his mouth - and your beliefs had been confirmed. He backed you into the apartment, closing the door behind him as he bit your bottom lip. With that, you looked up into his eyes. You’d never imagined he was a lip biter, but that was a delicious little tidbit you’d have to keep in mind. His eyes had dilated to twice their normal size.

“I don’t want to make it feel like sex is all I want,” Spencer said, moving his lips toward the slope of your neck. “Because it’s absolutely not. I want all of you. But do you maybe want to go inside and…?”

“Oh, thank god,” you said, burying your head in his chest and kissing at the area just above the buttons on his shirt. “And I want more too, not just sex, but I’m not going to lie, the only thing my head is screaming right now is ‘GET SOME!’”

He snorted, peeling off your clothes as he guided you back toward your bedroom. “You said earlier you imagined me doing particular things with my lips…would any of those things include me tasting you, because that’s where my lips want to be right now?”

He laughed again as your mouth dropped open in surprise and anticipation. “I’m guessing that’s a yes? You look like your brain it’s short circuiting.”

It really was. “Bed. Now.”


End file.
